Light of the Morning
by Katana Black
Summary: I wanna see you in the morning, I wanna see you when the breaking day is dawning. Squall wants to see Cloud in the light of the morning. Flash fanfiction, light yaoi.


Light of the Morning

"Wait," he pleaded. "Don't go. Please."

The spiky-haired blond halted in the act of rolling out of the bed at his partner's words. Electric blue eyes rolled up towards the ceiling, and he fell back onto the bed, one hand going up to tangle in his hair.

"What." It was more of a statement than a question, but the sentiment was still there.

The scarred brunet lay on his stomach, arms folded around a pillow. His cloudy grey eyes studied the figure beside him with exacting precision, carefully examining the toned body still glistening with sweat. It wasn't often he ended up in a position like this, but this man, this Adonis, he had captivated him so entirely with one glance.

"Cloud," he said, as he finally remembered the other man's name. Squall had never believed in sex so good it made one forget everything but the name of whatever deity one preferred at the moment. He did now.

The blue-eyed blonde quickly glanced over towards Squall, and then back at the ceiling. "That's my name," he droned, folding his arms over his chest. And it was; most people thought it was just a stage name, not that he bothered correcting anyone. He technically wasn't supposed to sleep with customers—something about setting a bad precedent—but that night, Cloud just wanted to escape, and Squall happened to present a rather attractive one. That was why people showed up at strip clubs, right?

"Don't go," Squall repeated unblinkingly. Strands of his chocolate-colored hair fell into his eyes, but he made no move to brush them away.

At this, Cloud turned his head to the side. "Why?" he questioned carefully.

Blue met with grey as the pair stared at each other, each pondering the question. Squall hadn't set out that night looking for love, or even anything more than a night of getting drunk off his ass. Yet he had invited the blond into the passenger's side of his silver Mustang, invited the blond into his apartment, invited him into his bed. Why? Squall couldn't even begin to tell himself.

"I want to see you in the light of morning," he said, the first thing that came to mind. It wasn't complete bullshit; Squall was curious, after seeing the shifting muscle under the dull glow of street lights that shone through the window, as to what Cloud's skin would look like bathed in the golden glow of the sun's early rays.

Cloud wasn't as perceptive. "I'm sorry, what?" He couldn't begin to understand what Squall was hinting at. This was supposed to be a one time thing, as much as Cloud wouldn't have minded doing it over and over. The "light of the morning" didn't factor into this equation.

He watched warily as Squall finally shifted, laying on his side and propping his head up on his arm. Cloud almost flinched as he reached out a hand and held his face, smoothing his thumb over the blond's damp lips. "I want to see you in the light of the morning," Squall repeated, pulling himself closer to capture Cloud's lips in a kiss.

The blond didn't struggle; he didn't see the point in fighting against a perfectly good kiss. His arms wound around Squall's neck, his fingers tangling in his hair. Squall easily levered himself over the blonde's lithe body, never once breaking contact. He supported himself on a forearm, still holding onto Cloud's face with his other hand as he tongued the other man's mouth. Cloud let his hands wander over Squall's body, caressing over the smooth skin and defined muscles of his arms, his chest, his back.

Too soon, Squall pulled away, licking at Cloud's lips. His eyes slipped shut as he couldn't help but place a few teasing bites along the blond's jawline, until he finally rested his head on Cloud's shoulder, peering up at him through half-lidded eyes. Cloud gazed at him breathlessly, mouth still slightly open, as Squall lay there, idly playing with his hair with one hand while the other danced up and down his ribs.

_Light of the morning,_ he though derisively, _hm._ Cloud let his fingertips drift over the prominent bone of Squall's hip before promptly turning over in the man's arms, his back to Squall's chest. He made himself comfortable, wiggling his body until his head was nestled against the crook of Squall's neck.

Only slightly surprised, Squall let his arm rest gently over Cloud's waist, holding him in a loose grip. A smile curved over his lips as he pressed a soft kiss to Cloud's shoulder. "See you in the morning, Cloud," he whispered, glancing downwards to see the expression on the blond's face.

Squall didn't miss the tiny, fleeting grin that Cloud flashed as he closed his eyes, and he couldn't ignore the way Cloud's fingers wove through his own, cradling their hands close to his heart.

* * *

A/N: A bit of SquallxCloud flash fanfiction inspired by the new Mustang commercial. So sue me. I have a Mustang fetish, and the song inspired me. Short, simple, and really nothing at all. But it was fun to imagine. I should be updating my other stories sometime soon, as well as uploading some more new stuff. I graduate tomorrow, so I'll be writing alot to pass the time. Can't sleep forever, right? ^_^'


End file.
